Coming Home
by zhangsturx3
Summary: Sophomore year, Quinn's life at Yale is perfect. She's got the perfect boyfriend and she's on top of the world. So, why does she feel compelled to Finn when they both go home for Christmas? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC.


**Hey, this is my first fanfic! I was up late at night and I thought I'd give it a shot! Please let me know if I should continue or just stop here! Writings never been my finer ability!**

* * *

"Quinn come home for Christmas! Honey you haven't come back to Lima since you went to college!" Quinn sighed into the receiver and listened to her mom ramble on and on until she finally caved in. "Alright mom, I'll head home tomorrow morning... but pick me up at the airport" She let out a giggle as she heard her mom let out a shriek of excitement.

"OF COURSE I'LL PICK UP MY BABY. Oh honey I'm so excited to see you! We can decorate the house and the tree and bake our Christmas cookies! I'm pretty sure your friends from glee will be home too..." in between listening to her mom she heard small taps at her door, walking towards the door she spoke up "Mom I gotta go my friends at my door. l'll see you tomorrow love you mom!" Once she opened the door, flowers were held up covering a familiar face . Quinn let out a soft giggle as she took the flowers from the mysterious visitor.

"Hey beautiful I texted you but you didn't reply so I thought I'd come up anyways!" he eyed her curiously hoping he'd find out why his beautiful girlfriend ignored his text. Quinn let out one her cutest laugh and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips and replied "Sorry babe. My mom was on the phone asking me to head home for Christmas!" He let out a cute smile and could only reply "Don't worry about it. I'm sure your mom isn't a code name for like some guy named Billy or Steve. Besides, are ya going back home for Christmas? If you do I'm going to miss you so much" and let a huge frown come on his face. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at how cute her boyfriend was being he always made her laugh and she felt a teasing smile begin to form at her lips "No it's actually code name for Jason so no worries! And yeah I'm heading back home for Christmas but I was wondering if you wanted to head there with me! I've met your mom and dad but you've only heard stories of my mom besides you know my history with Lima Ohio. " Before she could finish he pulled her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless. She pulled away slightly confused at why he pulled away but before she could ask why he softly whispered "It would be an honor, love." with that said, he quickly pulled his girlfriend into another passionate kiss.

Judy couldn't withhold the excitement she felt after she hung up the phone with her daughter. She smiled as wide as the sun as she dialed carol's phone number.

"Hello?"

"CAROL MY BABY IS COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS."

Judy yelled into the phone, that was how much she couldn't contain her happiness and Carol could tell. "Oh Judy that's wonderful to hear! I do miss seeing Quinn around what time does her flight get in?" Judy thought about it a little bit and replied "Well I booked her and a friend a flight to get here around 2pm, it wasn't too expensive used those last minute air points I had saved up! Well worth it." Carol let out a slight chuckle "I bet it was Judy. Hey, actually do you think it would be alright if you picked up Finn from the airport? He's arriving tomorrow at 2:15 and I have a shift at the hospital. Originally Burt was supposed to but something happened. If you can't it's alright!" Carol let out a frustrated sigh and Judy picked up on it. Even through the phone Judy knew that Carol was beating herself up for not being able to pick up her own son. "Carol, I don't mind one bit. He's coming home from overseas, he def doesn't deserve to take a cab home! Dont worry about it one bit Carol." A smile creeped up onto Carol's face and she couldn't thank Judy enough. Hopefully Finn didn't mind but she was almost positive that he wouldn't. The two moms continued to chitchat on the phone on how life had turned out for everyone.

"Finn! You ready to head home? I'm sure as hell ready to head home. You got anyone at home waiting for you?" Finn stared at his bunkmate and started to feel like they were playing 21 questions but only he was asking all the questions. Finn was smart he knew to answer them... before the pestering gets worse. "Uhhhh yeah I'm pretty excited. I haven't seen my family since last... November before the deployment. And nope. I broke up with my girlfriend when I joined the Army. She's in New York now at NYADA... "

Finn thought about how she was doing and if she was heading home for Christmas. With all that said, he turned back to his rucksack and continued to pack he thought about high school and how things would be if glee never happened. He shook the thought outta his head because he loved glee. Sure Glee ruined his rep but if it weren't for glee he wouldn't have met these amazing people. Finn continued to throw stuff in and he realized he needed his wallet but it was nowhere in sight... "Where did I leave it..." he wondered out load. "Hudson its on the dresser!" he turned around and let out a grin "ahah there it is. Thanks buddy." he went to grab it but it fell onto the floor and he stared at the picture of a girl who stole his heart and broke it into pieces. Under his breath, he quietly whispered "Quinn..." he quickly picked up the wallet and looked around hoping nobody saw him. Deep down, Finn missed Quinn but he'd never admit it. He ruined any chances of them being together when he broke up with her at the funeral. He let out a sigh and continued to pack for his flight.

"Ugh, I hate early flights! I'm so sleepy." Quinn laughed loud and touched her boyfriends arm as he continued to grunt and whine. "Stop it we are landing now we will be out of here in 15 minutes top. " he looked at her with cute puppy dog eyes as if he was begging her to make the plane move faster. She gave him a nice kiss on the lips and that was enough for him to sit back and relax. Soon enough, Quinn and her boyfriend were out on the terminal searching for her mom. "QUINNIE!" immediately, Quinn turned around and found her mom running towards her with open arms with tears glistening in her eyes. "Mom! I've missed you so much!" as they continued to hug, her boyfriend grabbed the bags and greeted Mrs. Fabray. "Oh my, so you're the prince charming I've heard so much about! I'm glad to finally meet you." Judy continued to walk towards another terminal leaving Quinn very confused as to why they weren't leaving the airport.

"Mom, just wondering where are we going?Exits over there..." Judy turned her head around and laughed "oh sorry honey. I forgot to tell you. I have one more person to pick up!" Quinn raised her eyebrow at her mom who returned a smile at her confused daughter. They stopped at a terminal with a return flight from Florida. Quinn couldn't figure out whom she knew from Florida... maybe it's a work friend she thought. People started to file out of the airplane and she realized exactly whom her mom was picking up. Finn was dressed up in his dress blues and looked nothing like the boy she had graduated with. Finn looked around for his mom but he didn't see her and started to shake his head. He was agitated that he would have to take the cab home. He turned to grab his rucksack and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face Mrs. Fabray "hi Mrs. Fabray! How are you? Why are you here?" he asked a little confused... "Your mom didn't tell you? I'm picking you up! Now come give me a hug!" Finn as on command gave his mom's friend a signature bear hug. Quinn watched from the background as her first love hugged her mom. She felt a pang of hurt as memories between them two flooded into memory. As her mom led Finn back to the group, Quinn grabbed onto her boyfriends hand and prepared herself for this encounter. "Finn... hi" Finn looked up and caught himself off guard. She was beautiful nothing had changed about that but there was a guy holding her hand and he instantly felt jealous. And to him personally it sucked. Quinn cleared her throat and he got out of his phase, "right sorry! Hi Quinn" and gave her one of his signature lop sided smiles. She smiled back at him and couldn't help but feel her cheeks turning red. Thankfully Finn broke the stare and turned to the man on her left and stuck out her hand, " Hi I'm Finn. You are?" Quinn's boyfriend looked down at his hand and brought his out and said "hi, I'm Matt. I'm Quinn's... " Before he could finish Quinn interrupted him "he's my boyfriend..." Finns smile disappeared as he pulled his hand away.

* * *

_Rate and review? _


End file.
